Nicoko Mitsuyazu
First portrait by User:Bluecats. Second portrait by User:Rena-Shi. Final portrait by User:Bluecats Appearance Her hair is in two wavy pigtails going directly to her shoulders then fanning out. Her hair is pink with a purple gradient tip. She has 3 cow licks on each side of her head. She wears red Ribbons to keep her hair up. She had loose brown/gold hair and green eyes as a child. Backstory She was a very ordinary child, aside from the fact she wouldnt fight with anyone or say anthing innapropriate, like most children. Relationships Yandere-chan Yandere-chan is one of her soul friends. If Yandere-chan were to kill this girl, she would recieve a large reputation loss almost daily. She has no other relationships. Osana Najimi The two were once friends and it is unknown if this relationship persists. Pippi Hayamizu got her hair style from Osana Najimi. She had her styled by Osana on a sleepover and has liked this style most ever since. She also got a purple set of scrunchies and bow from Osana. Osana thinks the appearance suits her. Routine If she had a routine, she would walk to her locker, go to sit down in class and draw, practice music in the music club, or walk and talk with Yandere-chan. She will then (if not already in class) head to class, go to do another activity (all were stated before), go to the music club (if not in already) and play songs. Yandere-chan can listen if she makes a request. Personality She is clumsy, shy, sociable (sometimes) and sily. She is a Social Coward which means she will beg for mercy in low atmosphere, and will run to a group in neutural or high atmosphere. ReplacementPor1.png|Koneko Hayamizu's 2nd portrait PippiHayamizu.png|Koneko Hayamizu's 1st portrait NahimiOkasa.png|Koneko's younger sister PippiHayamizuInGame.png|What Koneko would look like in game (using what resources we have) NahimiOkasaInGame.png|what nahimi would look like in game (with the resources we have) HaksunaHayamizu.png|Her older sister PippiHayamizuProfile.png|What her profile would look like if she were canon (blank profile template by BlueCats) Pippihayamizufullbody.png|Koneko's full body. made and edited by user: blueflames pippicanonhaya.png|what her canon portrait looks like if you mod her in game. koneko.png|Her UPDATED Profile Koneko3.png|New Koneko Konekofanart1.png|Koneko by WorldT on discord konekochild.png|What she might have looked like if she had her childhood haircut in highschool KoneKona.png|A fanart by Greensister|link=http://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:GreenSister Pippiart .jpeg|A fan art of her from when she was pippi hayamizu Fan art oc koneko Hayamizu.jpg|a fanart by Dont Ask My Name|link=http://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Don_ask_my_name Trivia *You may think of Pippi Osu when you see/hear her old name( Pippi Hayamizu), but the name is purely coincidental. **Her old name was this due to the translation, meaning "Just Kit", which is a reference to her cute/adorable kitty-like appearance. *She got a 12 on the Mary Sue test. (Mainly due to being shy in low school atmosphere) *She would do almost anything to become the light music club leader. *She is a typical Dandere in neutural atmosphere(Coward), but cheery and upbeat in positive atmosphere, and changes to a loner in negative atmosphere (to avoid the killer, although it makes her easier to kill) *If her creator had designed the light music leader, it would be her. She willwant to be the leader, as her creator thinks she "Fits the looks". She will likelyv never actually be in game unless her creator wins the add a character contest, they will add her, and ask if she will be th light music club leader (Sorry for long trivia i didnt know where else to put this) *Her appearance was inspired by a friend of her reator. **Her natural hair color is blonde **Her natural eye color is green *She likes to annoy people. This is when she is not bothered by people around her. *She can break the fourth wall. This is due to knowing she is in a game. She cannot use this to help others, just to occasionally warn them or tell funny jokes that others don't understand due to being in a game. *Her old name is Pippi Hayamizu Fan art oc koneko Hayamizu.jpg|Thanks Dont Ask My Name! Pippiart .jpeg|Thanks, Arty_Hannah_ on instagram!|linktext=A fanart by instagram user arty_hannah_. Thanks! Konekobluecats1finished.png|A test drawing of koneko KoneKona.png|Thanks, Greensister! Konekofanart1.png|Thank you WorldT on Discord! Family.png|thank you, Dont Ask My Name! Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Bluecats' OCs Category:Students Category:Art Club